Manifested ch 2 First Powers
by Statrux
Summary: Stuart now has the ability to go into any story he wants, where will it be? See as he gets his first true powers.


Chapter two First Powers

Chapter Two; First Powers

My eyes went from him to my movies to see what I should go into first. What caught my eye was by the Spider-Man movie he had pulled out just a few minutes ago.

"Well, like you said, I love Spider-Man."

He gave me a look of approval so I started for the movie, but then he grabbed my arm. I was once again confused as I struggled, knowing that I would not be let go until I stopped. He said,

"Have you forgotten The Probably Should number four already?"

"No"

I lied.

"Fine, then what is it?"

He asked, seeing through me.

"…Have fun?"

I replied. The man simply shook his head and said,

"Your cover story for if anyone asks who you are."

So I said the first thing that came to my head.

"O ya…"

"Ok, I will only do this once, since Peter Parker is a high school student in Queens New York."

"I know that."

I interrupted, making him give me the 'just shut up and let me finish' look.

"So you will just be a new student from there and no one will be the wiser, ok?"

"That's a good one."

I said as he let me go. I started to put it in the DVD player and as I did it he asked,

"So what you planning to do in the movie."

I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know."

I said honestly.

"Were you just planning on just watching Peter like a normal person? Well more like a stalker, but you know what I mean. I have an idea. Why don't you become Spider-Man too? It shouldn't be that hard. After all, all you have to do is let a tiny little spider bite you."

I looked at him blankly and he said,

"Why don't you let the spider bite you so you can become Spider-Man too? That's what I would do. It will give you the same powers as Spider-Man, and it seems like doing that would be lots more fun than just trying to watch Peter as you try to make a living in New York; well at least it seems more fun to me."

I was planning on letting it bite me, but I didn't think of how or if I would let Peter get bitten too.

"Ok that is a good idea. But what do you mean about making a living?"

"Well the world your going to will be just like this one to you and who knows how long you will be staying? So be prepared to find a place to stay."

He said, making me wonder what might happen if I wasn't able to find a home. But when I saw that the movie had started I forgot about it because I realized I still didn't know how my powers worked. He obviously could tell this, so he told me that all I had to do was stick my right hand flat on the screen and push, so I did. All of a sudden, I felt my hand go through the screen and I was sucked into the TV.

The next thing I knew I was standing right next to Peter Parker on the steps of Oz. Corp labs. No one seemed to notice my sudden appearance so I acted normal. It took me a second to regain focus and realize what was going on. But when I did I became extremely excited as I noticed Peter entering the building.

'Oh my god. He wasn't lying; I'm actually in the Spider-Man movie.'

I thought to myself.

'What the hell should I do?'

I wondered to myself, still in shock that I was looking at Peter Parker.

'This is so freakin' awesome.'

I thought as I followed the group into the lab. I stayed in back so I didn't attract any attention. As I watched Peter as he started to take photos of MJ I suddenly remembered that this is where he gets bitten, so I stood right next to where he throws the spider off. I watched it come down and bite him. I wasn't sure how this would play out, but I got lucky. He threw it off and it landed on my hand. After being thrown it wasn't too happy so it bit me right away then jumped off. I felt a strange sickness come over me as I walked out of the building. I looked around and relies that the masked man didn't come with me into the movie.

The mixture of being alone and the slowly increasing nausea of the spider venom made me panic. I walked and walked and found myself in Central Park.

'Why do the trees keep moving around like that?'

I thought as my world began to spin. I walked aimlessly and remembered that I would pass out soon. So I walked to a bench just in time to pass out on it.

The next morning I woke up next to a homeless man who was looking at me like I was a corpse, but I was feeling better than ever. Even the split lip I had had was all healed up with out even a scar.

"Kid you feelin' ok?"

He said,

"I feel great; no, I feel, dare I say… Super?"

I answered, not realizing how lame I sounded until I said it. The homeless man looked at me and said in a raspy voice,

"That's great. Now get lost; this is my bench."

I looked a little taken aback.

"Um, sorry I took your bench… I'll get going now?"

I said as I ran off, but turned back to ask him something.

"Say, where's the Brooklyn Bridge?"

The homeless man looked at me funny and said,

"Over there."

Then whispered to himself,

"Damn tourists."

I knew where to find Peter Parker's high school in Queens. I had a pretty good idea where it was because of the games I had played. I found Queens High School with little trouble and arrived right as school was letting out. I soon spotted Peter, who missed the bus, and follow him until he was alone. I called to him,

"Hey Pete come here."

He took a second to find me in the alley and responded in a confused voice,

"Do I know you?"

I replied, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible,

"Yes… I mean no, I mean...Hi my name is Stuart. I'm the new kid at school and I was wondering, did you get bitten by a red and blue spider yesterday."

He looked at me with a concerned glance and told me in an 'I didn't do it' voice,

"Um ... Ya I did, but why do you ask... What your name was again? Stuart?"

"Well, when you threw it off it landed on me and I got bitten too."

I said as I showed him the bite mark on my hand.

"I did. Oh I'm really sorry."

He said, looking like he was expecting me to hit him.

"But that's not why I asked you. I have you noticed any thing strange happening to yourself? You know like really weird things?"

I said, a little too smug. He gave me an accusatory glance and I said,

"Ok, come here and I will show you."

He walked into the alley. I told him to climb the wall but he just stared and said,

"Are you nuts or something?"

I said,

"No, but I do think you should try to do this, because it's fun."

I leaped into the air and onto the wall behind me. I was using my powers for the first time and we shared the same expression of amazement mixed with fear. It felt so strange to be able to stick to walls. It was like having little magnets in my skin that would lose their power when I wanted them to. He didn't run or scream, he just stood there like he was unable to move. I jumped down with a little flip and he said,

"Can I really do that?"

I nodded my head and replied,

"And more."

So then he started to follow me up the wall. When we got to the roof I told him about his powers in as little detail as possible, so not to seem like I knew everything. I even let him figure out the way to shoot web.

That had to be the strangest feeling out of all the new things I could do. It was like nothing I could describe. The closest thing to it is another fluid that comes out, but I won't go over that. That day Peter and I just messed around with our powers, talking about random things. Then I mentioned MJ and how it was so obvious that he liked her.

He came to me the next day to show me the wrestling match thing. He said that we should both try out, so we did. We entered as a pair. The only reason they let us was we were so small they thought it would make it fairer for us. We took Bone Saw out within fifteen seconds, but the manager didn't give us the money. He said,

"The rules say the man, not men, to defeat Bone Saw will get the money."

When he was robbed I let him go, even though I knew he was going to kill Peter's Uncle Ben. I didn't want to do that to Pete, but if I didn't let him die he wouldn't have any reason to become a hero. If I changed that there might not be a Spider-Man. Sad as it was, I had to do it, even though I felt terrible. So we both went to get the killer. Peter was the first to find him, and like in the movie, he killed him on accident.

I soon realized the old man never told me how to leave the movie, so I was stuck in it until I figured out how to leave. Luckily, Peter's Aunt May let me stay with them because I told them my parents had died and I was an orphan who refused to live in foster care. So I stayed with Peter for the last week of school, acting like I was going to classes when I was out stopping thugs with a ski mask on to protect my identity.

A month passed and I moved in with Harry and Peter. We had both gotten costumes and had been superheroes for two and a half weeks. I also got a job as a singer for a jazz bar like MJ does in the third movie. We worked as partners and as independents at the same time, patrolling the city and stopping crimes that happened.

I had many encounters with normal thugs, but I still remember the first one which an actually put my life on the line. It was a simple mugging, but this time was different. I was swinging around just patrolling the city when I saw him running with a purse.

"My fashion sense is tingling!"

I said to myself as I swung down to his level and landed in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, I will have to write you a ticket and confiscate that purse, because it does not go with that outfit."

I said as I landed in front of the thief who looked very confused,

"Unlucky for you I'm an official officer for the fashion police, as you can see with my stunning red tights and tough looking blue spider sweater with the sleeve ripped… on purpose."

I said condescendingly to the thug.

"Damn, it's the spider."

He said as he looked at me. I hoped he wouldn't want to put up a fight, but I was wrong. He raised his hand and pulled the trigger to a handgun. Luckily, my spider sense went off in time to warn me. I dogged the shots, making the bullets hit the wall behind me.

"Holy cow man I was just kidding I'm not really with the fashion police."

I said, still keeping my composure even though I was scared shitless that he had a gun. I thought fast and webbed the gun in his hand. He shot it but it backfired and he fell down crying because it hurt his hand. I returned the purse to the woman who wasn't sure if I was a good guy. Then I took the man who had passed out to the hospital and they took him to the police after that. It was funny because I saw him a week later robbing a convenience store and I recognized him.

"Hey it's the terrible fashion sense man! how's it going?"

I said and he instantly dropped to the ground and surrendered. Fighting crime was like second nature to me now and I had mastered my spider powers, but that didn't stop me from missing my family and all my friends. But I had given up the hope that I was ever going to see the man in the cloak and be taken home. So I started a new life. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but remember my old one and miss it.

They came the day when the Green Goblin showed up. I was caught by surprise because I forgot that it was going to happen. Parker and I fought him off but I under estimated him because up until now we had just bean fighting thugs. I knew we had to stop Osborne but I didn't want to tell Peter I knew that it was Harry's father. I was more than tempted on more that one occasion, but knew I wouldn't be able to explain how I knew it was him. So I decided to try to take him out by myself because I might be able to save him from himself with my knowledge of Spider-Man. All I had to do was find him, witch wasn't too hard considering he was looking to fight us again. By now he knew that Peter and I were the heroes and was going to kidnap MJ, but this time I was waiting for him. It was my first planned out fight and I was really nervous. I had gotten MJ to go out by saying Peter wanted to talk to her. I was waiting in the darkness of Miss Apartment when I heard the familiar sound of the bat glider coming to welcome me. I was ready for it. The window shattered with a bang and in came Osborne cackling like a madman.

"Miss Watson we have a date with an old friend of yours...Miss Watson?"

I was hanging on the ceiling, watching as he looked at the bed, confused.

"What., no flowers? That's a terrible way to start a date."

I said as I sprang my trap. I webbed his glider to the floor then kicked him out of the window down to the street below.

"Sorry but Miss Watson had other plans for tonight. But I'm not doing any thing if you still want a date. Juts don't expect to get any tongue on a first date."

I said as he got back up and jumped into the room to unstick the glider. There was an abandoned hotel not too far from the apartment that would be safe to fight in. I wasn't going to let him destroy the town. I only had a little time to swing to the hotel before he got his glider unstuck. I barely got to the building before he got me from behind and knocked me through the wall. I was a little shook up when I got to my feet and had to avoid being decapitated by his glider by doing the whole Matrix thing.

I ran into the center of the building so he had to leave his glider and come after me on foot. I was just missing his pumpkin bombs as he threw them at me. I wasn't as strong as him but I was definitely more agile. He threw a bat-a-rang thing at me, so I webbed it up and threw it back at him, knowing that he would avoid them. This gave me an opportunity to retaliate.

He rolled to the left to avoid them, and with his attention on the blades, I rushed to get in front of him. I got him with a jumping upper cut to the jaw. I landed on the ceiling and he was knocked to the ground. When he tried to get back to his feet, I webbed his hands to the ground, and as I came down from the ceiling, I landed on his head his head smashing it into the ground. I was out of breath and felt light headed. He lay there breathing heavily, but didn't move. I had hit him hard enough to knock him out. I walked over to an old chair to relax. I had saved Osborne's life, or so I thought. I hadn't hit him hard enough, because he had gotten up and hit me before I could react to my spider sense. I was blindsided by him and knocked unconscious.

I awoke to Peter kneeling before the body of Osborne who was pinned to the wall by his own glider. A stream of scarlet blood poured from his wounds. I had not seen death before except for the carjacker, but at least he didn't seem to have any injuries when he fell to his death.

I wasn't sure what to say. I had failed even though I tried to save Peter from having to kill Ozborn. I was going to go up to him and try to comfort him when I felt a hand on my shoulder keeping me from going on. I turn to find see the cloaked man. I stare at him as if he was an illusion then he said,

"It's time to go."

I felt the same feeling as when I first entered into the movie, and then I was standing right next to him in my room.


End file.
